


White Roses

by Ndddd97



Series: Marileth Centric Fics [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Gift Giving, Language of Flowers, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: "When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fódlan know that the rain season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given as gifts to close friends or potential lovers." - Garland Moon
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Marileth Centric Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093670
Kudos: 13
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Prompt. The prompt was writing a drabble about Garland Moon, the in-game month equivalent to June.
> 
> So enjoy!

“Byleth, can you have a moment please?” Said the cerulean woman, standing at the balcony and tending to the small garden outside, to the minty-haired man as he looked up from his desk, doing his paperwork fitting his position as King of United Fodlan.

“What is it, Marianne?” He asked stopping his paperwork temporarily as he stood up from his desk and joined his beloved wife at the balcony outside. Once he was outside, the woman was watering the plant and tending to the flowers.

"You know what month we are in, Byleth?" She asked while tending to the flowers as Byleth felt puzzled and confused about her question since he already knew the answer.

"Garland Moon. To be precise, it's 21st of Garland Moon" He leaned onto the stone railings and answered, adding in the day as well as the cerulean woman giggled and plucked the white flower from bushes.

"You know why it's called Garland Moon?" She asked while preparing something as Byleth actually felt curious, not only by her question but also by what she was doing.

"I actually don't know, Marie. I hope that you could elaborate on me" Byleth said as he tried to have a look at what Marianne was making with a curious look before she eventually turned around holding a wreath of beautiful white roses in her hands. 

"It's named after the garland I made for you Byleth” She held the garland before him as Byleth amazed at the craftsmanship and work she put into making the wreath of white roses.

“It looks beautiful Marie. But what it does have to do with the month itself?” Byleth asked out of curiosity as Marianne giggled and approached him, putting the garland onto his head as if crowning him.

“Because of the tradition of Garland Moon. Women weave white roses garland and gift them to closest friends and lovers” She explained to him and leaned next to him as Byleth picked up the garland and held it for a closer look to inspect the craftsmanship. It was a just simple branch that curved around and decorated with white roses and some leaves around, making it a beautiful flower crown to wear. The garland made him smile, but also curious about the choice of using white roses

“I wonder why the white roses specifically?” He asked out of curiosity as he continued to marvel at the garland Marianne made for him.

“The white rose symbolizes remembrance and reverence. It conveys respect, brings a new start, and expresses hope for a new future” She told him the meaning of the white roses as he continued to marvel on the garland until his mind clicked. His face perked up when he remembered her giving a similar garland to Ashe back in the academy.

“So this is why you gave Ashe the garland back then? After the mission of stopping Lord Lonato?” The woman nodded with worry expression as she turned to look at the scenery behind her before turning back to him.

“Ashe suffered enough from killing his adoptive father. So I did what I must do as I made the garland for him to show that Lonato still cared for him and he still respected Lonate. And I also hoped for a new future for him as well” She explained to him as Byleth let out a warm smile feeling proud of how considerate she was to others, even if she was afraid to interact with them. He looked back at the garland and wondered about the meaning of the white roses, especially the one about hope for a new future.

“You said that white rose expresses hope for the future. What future would it be?” He asked as Marianne grabbed his hand, startling him, and guided his hands to her belly. As his hand touched her belly, he could feel it inside her belly though faint but it was there.

“A future for our child” Marianne spoke up looking deeply into Byleth’s eyes as he looked back at her with a sincere and warm smile. And soon the two shared a kiss together and enjoyed the serenity of their small garden as they strived towards the future for both of them and their child.


End file.
